


Colors

by chan_chan69, Changgome (chan_chan69)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Colors, Fluff, I got inspired, M/M, Monochrome, Rainbows, Red - Freeform, Skating, Soulmate AU, green - Freeform, yellow - Freeform, younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/chan_chan69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/Changgome
Summary: SOULMATE AU! When you meet your soulmate, you’ll be sure of it because everything would feel vibrant and alive as colors would suddenly invade.





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I was lecturing my little sis about damaged cones in our eyes then I suddenly remembered somewhere in Tumblr about gaining colors the moment you meet your soul mate so here XD Kinda rushed though since it's night here and I should really be sleeping.

They say that the moment you encounter an individual, they’ll have an impact on your life. They’ll give you a lesson no matter how big or small it is. The biggest impact will be the day that your eyes will behold the spice of life.

_Colors._

 For reasons, all individuals are born seeing the world in monochrome. _Black and White, and shades of gray._ If there was a word to define the feeling, it would be dull. What was the feeling of seeing some things that aren’t black or white or gray? What do colors look like? Do colors other than these aforementioned ones even exist?

They also said that you'll know that you went past them or they're somewhere in the crowd within your radius if the colors change hues depending on his/ her emotion.

Weirdly enough, he still sees everything in black and white.

That was Yuuri Katsuki’s thought as he stared at the flat gray color of the ceiling. He’s 20 years old and still no signs of meeting his soul mate. A part of him is leaning towards the idea that he has no soul mate and he’s going to stay single for the rest of his life. That or he just had to put in more effort into finding this significant other.

“Yuuri! You have a guest!” His sister, Mari, shouted from the first floor.

Yuuri sighed and sat up. He stared at his pale white hands then out to the view outside. _Everything is dull._ He can tell that it’s bright since there are a lot of lighter shades—actually, that’s his _only_ indicator of knowing what the time of the day was. He’d feel slightly out of it every time the clouds would block the sun. He couldn’t appreciate the day when it was shady. He likes his day better when there are contrasts outside. That was the only amusement he could have with the limited shades he can see.

He went down and greeted his parents.

Said parents waved at him before continuing with their businesses.

He saw Mari writing down something in the log book. Probably a new client.

She rolled her eyes to this side to see Yuuri, “Good timing, take those luggage up first before meeting with Yuuko.” After that, she proceeded to finishing whatever she was writing.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri exasperatedly exhaled as he threw himself to the nearest seat. Yuuko was just beside him. She let out a sheepish smile and rubbed Yuuri’s back for comfort, “Well at least you got to move your body.” She commented, herself sound not so sure with her selection of words.

“I don’t know how to take that but thanks.” Yuuri heavily breathed out and threw his head back, sweat profusely rolling down from his body especially from the forehead. Those luggages were heavy, that’s for sure. _I wonder why it was so heavy._ He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away all sweat in his face.

He deeply exhaled again, “So.” He started, “Why did you call for me.”

She beamed—Oh how Yuuri wishes he could see colors—and shyly raised her left hand.

There was a shining ring placed on her ring finger.

A pang in Yuuri’s heart.

“I’m getting married!” She announced.

It hurts, but he had to smile, “OOH! CONGRATS!” He cheerfully shouted. He already knew that Yuuko wasn’t for him since day one. His eyes don’t lie, “When’s the wedding?” He eagerly added. Another tight twinge in his chest.

Yuuko looked left and right, making sure no one else was there to hear, “It’s actually going to be next year!” She whispered. She pulled back and beamed again, “Me and Takeshi just want everything to be perfect! And we want you as our best man!”

“O-Oh.” Dumbsturck, Yuuri only uttered. But right after that, he smiled, still honestly happy that his childhood friend/ first crush was getting married, “Well... Do you guys have an engagement party planned?”

“ACTUALLY!” Yuuko grabbed something from her pocket and gave it to Yuuri. Suddenly, she looked a few shades darker in Yuuri’s eyes. She was glowing but she looks darker. It confused Yuuri to no ends so he ended up just smiling. Yuuko pressed her hands against her face—making her look puffy and looked up to meet eyes with Yuuri, “It’s tonight and we wanted it to be a surprise. We hope that the whole Katsuki household could come tonight...”

Yuuri just smiled again, “I’ll make sure that all of us will come.” He reassuered.

Yuuko shot up from her sitting position and clasped both of Yuuri's hand, "THANK YOUUU!!"

Yuuri replied with an equally enthusiastic voice, "No problem!"

 

* * *

 

The Yu-topia closed earlier than usual--they actually had someone to look after the place while they're gone.  Everyone was in their most formal get-up.

Yuuri smiled ever so dearly. To see that both of his childhood friend were actually destined to be together was a sight to behold. He clapped together with the crowd as Takeshi said his words. There was a part of him that was jealous because Takeshi got Yuuko but another tells him that it's alright. Surely, he'll find his in a matter of time.

The attention was then redirected to Yuuri.

He wasn't listening, so he was confused.

Best man they said.

He smiled and bowed, telling everyone that he'll be at his best.

 

* * *

 

 

The party ended and Yuuri threw himself to his bed. This was his disadvantage when he can only see black and white. He was practically night blind. He can only thank the moon for shining so bright tonight.

He rolled to the side and curled in. Aaah. He's starting to yearn. He wanted to go to the rink but he'll probably disturb the two love birds.

These were the times that Yuuri wished that Vicchan was still alive. He wanted comfort so bad.

With a sigh, he drifted to a sleep.

 

* * *

 

"Yuuri... are you sure about this?" Yuuko asked, worried for Yuuri and his decision.

"I'll be back in time for your wedding, Celestino is going to get angry if I stay here any longer." Yuuri answered. Yuuri is _still_ a professional skater after all. He was given permission for a break but he still needs the training if he wants to stand on the same stage as his idol, Viktor Nikiforov. He smiled and weakly chuckled, "I'm also working hard, so I can meet Viktor. I want you to do your best too!"

With that, Yuuri spectacularly left Japan and back to Detroit for his training.

...

He sighed. He waited in the airport for his flight to Detroit.  He opened his phone to check if there is anything remotely interesting in the internet. He dearly wanted to see new colors. What was the feeling of the bright LED screen? What do those flashing lights look like?

Again he asked himself.

Do colors other than black and white even exist?

Okay, this time he can feel his own being get slapped. He knows that colors exist. His dreams are always lively but he doesn’t know what to call them. What do you call that color that seems to drag you down with a deep, sorrowful feeling? What about that color that practically shouts happiness? And what’s that color that somewhat reminds you of multiple emotions such as anger and love?

He stopped scrolling as he saw a newsfeed about Viktor. He stared at Viktor’s graceful pose.

This man looked so feminine yet you can’t label him ‘girly’ for he has his own masculine streaks.

Yuuri had unconsciously saved yet another Viktor Nikiforov picture. After that, he started going through the internet again— _mostly on instagram._ He just scanned every picture his instagram friends had to offer. It was boring, really.

He pocketed his phone and waited for the announcement of his flight.

...

Yuuri started to move the moment he heard the announcement. He heaved and grabbed his bag.

It’s really boring. He repeated to himself.

He started to move.

And for a split-second, the world behind his eyes changed hues.

_Blue._

He stopped in his tracks and looked around in hopes of seeing who is doing the same searching action as him. He wanted to search but he had a flight to catch.

His soul mate was within his radius. Surely, someone in the crown is also supposed to be searching. Sadly, he can’t look around.

But one thing’s for sure.

He knows that his soul mate actually exists.

 

 


	2. Monochrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t know but he just knew—but black and white was a color that was not supposed to be new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly though I'd get no comments haha ;; THANK YOUUU <3

Black and white… _White and black._ Shades of gray. Mix and match they’re colors found between the two.

_Monochrome._

It was a never ending cycle for Viktor Nikiforov. How long did he have to wait just to meet a person who could make him see the world in a whole new level? How long did he have to wait for the surprise of his life? He sighed and whistled to catch Makkachin’s attention.

What does Makkachin look like— _rather—_ what color does he posses? _Actually._ What does the world filled with colors look like? Do they bring extra life to everything around? Do they look like magic that entrances his senses into craving more? How can one be so sure that colors will even be there other than black or white?

His thoughts suddenly drifted to this performance on ice. Questions just keep popping in his mind as he contemplated about the thing about colors. What does his audience see as he dances in the ice? All he knows was that he dances with the music, captivating the people with his graceful moves. He starts to wonder what color his clothes looked like.

What kind of vibes did his clothes give to the people? What does he look like behind the eyes of those who see vibrance? What do they feel as splashes of energy coincide with the music? More importantly, how do they interpret his moves based on his colors?

He buried his face in Makkachin’s soft fur and playfully nuzzled against it. Life can be so unfair.

Makkachin got out of Viktor’s affectionate hug and ran to the toilet.

Viktor chuckled at it. Makkachin is so cute sometimes (ALWAYS) he wishes that he was the soul mate— _which makes thing_ _s ten-times sadder for him because NO._

He sighed again and got out of his seat, stretching his limbs as he did so. He glanced at the wall clock.

_10:00 pm._

He had to sleep. He still has a flight to catch.

**~o0o0o~**

His alarm clock gave him a jerky start. He forgot that he had set it to the loudest and most annoying tone so that he'll be sure to wake up. He cursed under his breath as he realized that he had also put it a few meters away from him.

Air was forced out of his lungs as Makkachin pounced on the guy. He gave him affectionate licks.

"Alright. Alright. I'm up!" He playfully pushed away Makkachin's face only to be tackled down and ultimately rolling out of the bed.

"Ack! Stop already!" Viktor, trying to sound mad, shouted as he pushed away Makkachin's face again. Once Makkachin stopped, Viktor gave a sigh of relaxation. At least it got his heart thumping and blood circulating.

He looked around and saw darkness. He forgot that seeing in black and white makes you seem night blind. He groped the air until his hands found its way to the lamp.

He saw something gray move.

He squinted his eyes and leaned forward to see whatever it was.

It jumped and revealed glowing eyes.

"AH--oh." Viktor clenched his heart and moved back to see the whole picture.

It was just Makkachin.

Viktor laughed at himself for thinking that it was something scary, "Makkachin..! Why did you do that?" He whined, throwing a hand towel to cover the dog's head. He laughed again when Makkachin didn't even attempt to remove the hand towel.

He knows that his actions are somewhat childish-- _alright, full-blown  childish--_ but it was one of the few things that make him happy. These were the only moments that he can be true to himself with no one to judge.

He got up and proceeded to his morning routine.

...

"I'm so sorry you had to experience this again, Makkachin..." Viktor apologized and pressed his forehead against his dear poodle. He really didn't like the idea of putting his dear friend in a cage _again._

Sadly, rules are rules so Makkachin had to be caged and stored along with the other pets on board. Viktor kissed Makkachin for the last time before getting him up.

He watched the people walk by. Some giving side glances over to Viktor since he _is_ an international skating figure.

It was a lonesome feat for the Russian. How he wishes to be treated as an equal. With a last wave of good bye, the care takers took away Makkachin to another section.

As he streched his limbs, he felt as though something changed in his field of view.

When they said you’d meet your soul mate, colors would start to invade your line of sight. Strangely enough, Viktor was left with mixed emotions as to why he felt like he had his soul mate pass by yet still see black and white? It was peculiar for him because while he still sees in black and white, he’s damn sure that his soul mate was around this airport somewhere. It was monochrome yes but somewhere inside him shouts that his soul mate is here.

In this very airport to be exact.

He was told that there was a certain radius but no one really knows how far it would stretch. All he was sure about was that Mr. / Ms. Soul mate was in the same airport as him. He had to be quick or else, he’s going to lose the chance.

“Vitya. Where are you going?”

Viktor had to stop himself that next instant

"Our flight is almost here. Don't you dare think of going away." Yakov sternly added.

It was a tough decision for Viktor.

Stay or nay?

"My soulmate is here." He said.

Of course he'd choose the latter

Yakov's eyes widened.

Here? In a Japanese airport? His soulmate is possibly a Japanese?

With a grunt, Yakov gave his word.

Viktor hugged him in pure gratitude, "I promise to be back before the flight arrives."

He then started to search his way to his soulmate. He had to be quick because his soulmate might go away given that he or she may be on a plane ready for take-off. He dashed away, hoping that he could spot someone who was also searching like him.

The feeling keeps getting duller. He knew. His soulmate was getting farther away. Viktor started running.

He didn't care if he bumped into someone. He just wanted to see his other significant half. His eyes frantically searched the area as he ran. He hoped that his soul mate was also as troubled as him. He had also hoped that he was also just as eager as him once they do meet.

Viktor was thankful that his body had the stamina. He ran to the fullest until he met his end. Sadly, he never had the chance to meet his soulmate. He heard a plane take off not too long ago, and the sensation of knowing that his soul mate was here also vanished.

He went to a full stop to catch his breath. He curved in and his hands were on his knees for support. His vision got blurred as he thought about how his soulmate didn't seem to have tried to search for him as well. He thought that they could've met halfway. He balled his hands into a fist. One went to his lips whole the other prevented it from making damage. He was shaking out of frustration.

He wanted to meet this person so badly. And the chance was just blown away like a poorly lit candle.

Another questioned popped in his head.

_What was his soul mate feeling to make his field of vision still black and white?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel satisfied with this one XD I'm actually depressed but I hope it didn't rub much while I did this ^^;;


	3. Pink and Purple 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chances make things possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I got annoyed and deleted the whole chapter then posted it again... sadlyf. IT KEEPS GETTING CUT SO I DISABLED ALL THE EDITS I DID MADE HERE AAAAAAHHHHHH  
> Edit 2: IT's still cut so I decided to take up two chapters. Annoying. I know. SORRIIIEEEE oTL  
> Edit 3: IT KEEPS GETTING CUT PLEASE DON'T READ THIS YET D: I tried posting the next part as chapter 4 but it's still cut!!! *cires*  
> Edit 4: Hahahahahahahaha it was the damn emojis that keep cutting them wtf

**~o0o0o~**

**Chapter 03**

**Pink and Violet**

**~o0o0o~**

It's been more or less a year when Yuuri had found out that he discovered his soul mate. He doesn't know the whereabouts but he knows the person exists. He felt guilty of the mere fact that he had let the chance slip away from his fingers.

A hard pang, he felt on his chest.

He was glad that Celestino agreed to let him go back to Japan for this important day.

Yuuko and Takeshi were getting married.

As much as he wanted to be the one destined to be with Yuuko, he still had a position of a dear friend. Meaning to say, he had to be happy for her. Of course there's Takeshi but that's not the point. Yuuko was in his top priority list. Well, there's Vicchan but he's not human so not counted.

He stared at his reflection for a good few seconds before fixing the remaining of his suit.

He looked stressed.

Rather, he looked out of it.

Would Yuuko be disappointed if he appeared at the wedding looking like this?

He just couldn't feel himself. He was numb all over, still unable to digest that Yuuko, his crush and childhood friend, was going to be with someone who is not him.

_At least she can have a life full of colors._

Ouch.

**~o0o0o~**

Anything that happened in the reception was nothing more than a blur. He didn't anticipate the possiblity of breaking down. Everything behind his eyes were all out of place. He remembers how his friends and family look at him with concerned eyes. He felt like sinking down the ocean and hope to never comeback.

  _"Yuuri-kun,  are you okay..? " Dear Yuuko asked in a concerned voice_

_"You know,  it's okay.  You don't have to force yourself ... " Added by Takeshi._

He can clearly hear them but for some reason,  their voices were overlayed with static noises. It was like he was listening from another room while his television was open in a channel with only static to show and it was horrible.  The fact that he still sees in black and white doesn't actually help remove the feeling.  Moreover,  it actually made him sink deeper into depression.

_"Yuuri-kun?"  Dear Yuuko repeated._

Yuuri wasn't surprised as he felt something wet trickle down his cheeks.  He forced a smile and wiped them as soon as possible,  " _I'm just so happy for you! "_  What a disgusting feeling but his words weren't lies though.  He's truly happy for his childhood friend and the thought of Yuuko and Takeshi grow old together was beautiful.

Yuuko smiled and pulled Yuuri into a knowing hug.

_Ah.  Was it too obvious?_

_"Yuuri-kun.  Don't worry.  You'll find yours too. "_

She said them all while filled with hope.

Yuuri then confirmed that he really WAS too obvious. He returned the hug,  while visibly conscious of Takeshi's presence.  He needed to be extra careful because it's still the reception and him being with Takeshi's wife wasn't really  good sight. 

He was the first to pull out of the hug.  He just smiled and muttered  a small word of thanks.

They made Yuuri retire for the night.

Yuuri was grateful because he needed the time to himself. He stayed at the lobby first.

Some people--who were his fans apparently--took some pictures with him and asked for his signature.  They dreamily stared at what they got from Yuuri and went back in. Yuuri loosened his tie and slumped against the leather sofa.  He opened his phone for mirror purposes.

He looked awfully stressed.

He frowned and opened his phone and headed to instagram. He remembered that he took pictures of the reception place and be found that he took sone decent angles on a boquet of roses-- _with colors yet to be known in his eyes._ He decided to post it anyways.

.

> **yuuri.katsuki** my friend just got married! Although I would be happier of I knew what color it has.
> 
> _#bestman #flowers #Wedding_

_._

And after that,  he posted it.

It didn't even took a few seconds for him to get a reply regarding his curiosity about the flowers.

.

> **Just-a-hardcore-fan** _@yuuri.katsuki_ those are blue roses~~ congrats to your friend!  I hope you find yours too!!  ｂ（￣▽￣）ｄ

.

So now he knows that they are blue roses. He made  reminder to check the meaning of those flowers. Would that also mean they Yuuko and everyone wore a blue-themed wedding..?  Or it's just him and his thoughts?  By then be remembered that he had to leave to go back to Detroit.

He texted his family that he had to leave again. Early yes but it was necessary. Also a little cold but it was alright since he knows that his family would understand.

His eyes wandered to the wall clock.

11:00 p.m.

He has to go if he wants to catch the earliest flight to Detroit.

**~o0o0o~**

He didn't actually sleep. He just waited for the time to come. He cried,  honestly.  He wanted to sleep but every single time he chooses to drift off,  lonely thoughts start to invade.  Yuuri never wanted it. He never even wanted to have such a complicated mind.  He just wished to be like those simple-minded people who had no fear of being judged.

He stared once more at the flat colors of the airport. He couldn't help but wonder about colors again. Yuuri readjusted his face mask and sunk deeper in his seat. Waiting was never _this_ tiring.  Okay,  so he was crying not too long ago and he didn't sleep _and he was frustrated_ but that didn't exactly counts for him apparently.

And so flight to Detroit was announced. With that,  he packed his other items and beaded towards the said gate.

**~o0o0o~**

After touchdown,  Yuuri felt even more tired. The jetlag starts to kick in. It was a nice thought that not only Celestino was there to meet him but Phichit as well!  He let out  tired smile--a smile most likely to be brought by the long travel and some untold events.

"Yuuri! " Shouted his Thailander friend,  Phichit Chulanont. He grabbed the Japanese skater and pulled him in to a hug then grabbed his phone for a selfie.

.

> **phichit+chu** _Touchdown_ _✈_ _!!!!  @yuuri.katsuki WELCOME BAAAACKKKK!!_
> 
> _#BACKINACTION #yurikatsuki #MyBRO_

_._

"How was the wedding? " Phichit immediately asked,  eyes sparkling in excitement. He grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders,  clutching them like there was no tomorrow.

Yuuri wanted to leave nothing regarding the event. He averted Phichit's excited eyes and let out a long hesitant incoherent mumble.

Celestino took notice of this and decided to help out,  "Phichit,  let the guy rest. He's probably tired."

"Oh right." Phichit let go of Yuuri and patted his shoulders,  "I'll ask for details later or tomorrow!

 _Thank you Ciao Ciao._ Yuuri mentally commented,  "I'll go get my luggage--"

"No. You go in to the taxi with Phichit and I'll get the luggage for you." Celestino said in the most fatherly tone. He smiled and patted Yuuri's head,  "Go get some rest."

Yuuri smiled again,  "Thank you very much. " bowing in gratitude for his coach.

It didn't even take a few minutes for Yuuri to fall asleep and set his body to the appropriate time setting.

**~o0o0o~**

"Yuuri! We're here! " Phichit gently nudged Yuuri awake. He already knew that Yuuri was a slow starter once he wakes up but something must be up with him (again) given that he didn't respond to the first time he attempted to wake him up. A little braver,  he shook the sleeping Japanese skater,  "Yuuri!  Wake up!"

And so he did. But he didn't expect to have tears welling up at the corners of Yuuri's eyes.

Taken aback,  Phichit could only repeat his words,  "We're here. "

Yuuri looked down, allowing the light to reflect on his glasses. He kept his mouth formed into a straight line. He slowly made his way out of the taxi and thanked Phichit.

It was barely audible but it was enough for the other guy to hear.

 _Something is definitely bothering him again._ Phichit mused. He nodded at Celestino who just nodded in reply as well and paid the driver the needed amount.

...

Yuuri entered his room and just threw himself on his bed.  He curled in like a fetus and hugged his bed sheets. He never bothered to take off his glasses. His eyes were dead tired,  not even trying to focus on what was in front.

A nap was nice. He felt lighter compared to before. Now all he had to do was get over it. Skating it out sounds nice but spilling it all out was better. He further curled in. He was like a vulnerable herbivore who had all the burden of the world on his shoulders.

 Just for the heck of getting everything out of his system.  Yes, be cried himself to sleep.

**~o0o0o~**

When Yuuri woke up,  it was past midnight. He got up from his bed and couldn't help but notice the watermarks he left pillows and beddings. He isn't exactly over it but he ultimately feels better. He's thankful that the moon was shining brightly so he can make out the images set infront of him.

By then he noticed that someone took off his glasses. His hands instinctively headed towards the desk. Ah.  There it was.

He wore them and blinked a few times. He can feel his swollen eyelids. He needs to hide them somehow but from experience, he chose to wait for it to go back to normal instead.

His senses urged him to go to the ice rink but he really can't see properly given that monochrome practically made him night blind.

 _But the moon shines so brightly!_  His consciousness shouted.

Yuuri knew deep inside that he can't resist the urge.

Before he even knew it,  he was already running laps around the rink. He has an extra key given by Ciao Ciao since he was aware of Yuuri's mentality. He knows that the rink was Yuuri's safe haven.

Yuuri wanted to appreciate how the moonlight reflects on the ice. The scene gave a calming effect especially when you hear just a pair of skates gliding across.  There would be occasional heavy landings given that Yuuri likes to do a triple axel and other quads. He stopped halfway and went back to the railings to get some water.

There were miss calls and text messages from Phichit.

.

> **Phichit:** YUURI WER R U???   
>  **Phichit:** You were in bed not too long ago AAAAHHHG  
>  **Phichit:** Reply back once you get to these omg don’t make me worry bro.   
>  **Phichit:** Nevermind.  I have a hunch on your location.  Wait for me there.

.

Yuuri giggled at Phichit’s worriedness.

> **Yuuri:** Sure thing. Sorry I made you worry.

…

“YUURIIIII!! “ Phichit shouted,  hugging the other guy like there was no tomorrow,  “Seriously!  You need to work on your communication skills! At least leave a message so I won’t go haywire!!! “

Yuuri let out an apologetic smile,  “My bad… “

It didn’t take too long but Yuuri spilled the beans on his bitterness regarding his crush about Yuuko and the wedding.

Apparently it felt better to say it to someone rather than to keep everything bottled up to himself.

**~o0o0o~**

_“Yuuri congratulations on making it to the Grand Prix!”_

_Yuuri! We are all supporting you!”_

_“Yuuri!!!! GAMBAAAAA!!_

_“Yuuri… I’m sorry but Vicchan died.”_

Three years later and Yuuri found himself devastated with new mixed emotions. Yes. He’s a Grand Prix finalist but he lost someone dear and worst of all, he wasn’t there during his final moments. He slumped against the wall and slid, folding his knees up to his chest. What a sad day.

He heard tons of camera flashes accompanied with screams of fans. Now he knows who entered the vicinity.

Meet his idol and now competitor, Viktor Nikiforov. He wanted to see this guy in person but the news he heard was probably going to affect him _way more_ than he thought it would. He looked up to see his surroundings.

Astonishingly, it was mixes of pink and purple.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer but for some reason I can't 0w0


	4. Midnight Blue and Nauseous Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor never felt anything too much and he had never drowned so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA XD So this time I refrained from using emojis because they're the reason it got cut XDD Meep. Anyhoo. All of the colors here are based on how I see them soooooo yah XD
> 
> On another note, I did this around midnight and I got to finish this around 3 am--I was so distracted hahaha XD I haven't really re-read this so there are errors and stuff. I was supposed to post it instantly that time but I fell asleep... and then morning and then school and then I should shut up XD

He dropped his luggage in the hotel and threw himself in across the bed. He snuggled the nearest pillow and buried his face. A sorrowful feeling invaded his system. Perhaps this was the feeling of sadness? Or maybe disappointment? _No._ He’s unsure. His tossed his body, back facing the ceiling.

This wasn’t the first time he had felt so numb. This was one of many. But for some reason, Viktor counted this as a different thing. He lazily reached his luggage and pulled out a netbook. Apparently, he left it on hibernate as he opened it to be greeted by a window with facebook. With a sigh, he just opened his web camera. He glanced over to Makkachin who was tired from his _restricted_ travel back.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. After that, his attention was redirected back to his netbook where the web camera had finally started.

He stared at his own monochrome reflection. Half of his face was covered with his light-shaded hair while the other half was free of it. He closed in a bit to see wrinkles on his forehead and dark circles under his eyes. He forced a smile only to be disgusted with himself at the action. He ran a hand across his hair, revealing both eyes to the screen.

He then pressed record.

“Hello… It’s me… _again._ ” A bittersweet chuckle escaped his lips and sighed once again, “I-I don’t know…” His voice just trailed back to silence and chose to stare at the wall at his right. Anyone could tell that he was frustrated. He tried to shake it off with a forced laugh only to find himself clicking his tongue, again, in frustration.

_A sigh._

“I just came in from the airport—I kinda forgot the name of it again, _haha…_ You can probably tell that I’m not in the best of mood. _Actually,_ I don’t even think I’m uploading this— _but still, right..?_ ” Viktor just talked with an air of awkwardness around him. It was night. He needed sleep. He’s frustrated. He’s most likely to be tired. But he still chose to record his thoughts on video. Viktor just chuckled again, “Who am I kidding; of course I’ll still upload this.”

“As you can see, I did not prepare anything to talk about except for my experience from not too long ago…”

There he started talking about his not-so-enjoyable search for his soul mate in the airport. He talked with actions to make everything feel more realistic and he even threw his hands up in frustration. His eyes were obviously filled with so much emotions that he didn’t know what to do with them.

“I know this sounds crazy but in that airport, I just really knew that my soul mate was there! _I_ felt it!” Viktor raised his tone then crunched in the moment he realized doing it so. Yakov might scold him if he found out that he was recording something for his video blog again. A deep sigh escaped his lips, “Does anyone know why I still saw black and white even though I felt my soul mate’s presence?” He slightly tugged his long hair and hung his head in defeat, “I-I know it sounds really crazy but I just know it!”

Another sigh.

“My soul mate… even though I just felt him or her once… There was this incredible surge of emotion in me. It was like… I felt so heavy and … _dull—”_ Viktor’s mind suddenly clicked, “—OF COURSE!” He beamed out one pained smile, “That would’ve been the reason!” A bittersweet laugh, “It makes fucking sense!” His field of view turned blurry. His hands went up to cover his face and he curled in. The only visible thing left recorded by the camera was a smile mixed with happiness and relief.

_“I thought I was color blind.”_

Viktor had cut the recording there and did the magic on his face and voice then uploaded it to YouTube.

Later that time, he received multiple comments telling him that he will be alright and he will soon meet his soul mate.

…

…

Viktor was left in a daze the next morning. He was grateful that Makkachin woke him up a few minutes after his alarm had gone off. If it weren’t for her, he would’ve probably received a life-long sermon from Yakov… _again_. He sat up, petting his baby poodle, “G’morning. Thanks.” He planted an affectionate kiss on Makkachin’s forehead before starting the rest of his day.

Makkachin got off of Viktor and ran around, “Arf!”

Viktor giggled, “I wish I can be as excited as you every morning…” He commented, envy slightly evident in his voice. It might sound stupid, but yes, he envied the energy of dogs every time they wake up. _What the heck am I saying? I’m too young for this kind of thought._ He sighed and slipped off of bed. He started to do his morning routine of coffee in the morning. He whistled once to catch Makkachin’s attention.

He grabbed the kettle and filled it with water soon to be boiled. He then got Makkachin’s breakfast, shaking to a few times to stir his poodle’s appetite.

“Arf!!”

“I’m adding extra because you were so patient while we were in the plane!” Viktor cooed as he put in Makkachin’s food, adding more as he did say.

_Beep! Beep!_

His phone rang.

Viktor peered a bit to see who had texted him.

 

> **Yura:** _Oi. Where the hell are you? Yakov’s pissed._

 

Viktor raised an elegant brow, “Well that’s weird…” He mused, closing the stove for his kettle. He poured in the hot water on his mug and still continued to think about why Yakov had to be pissed at him.

 

> **Viktor:** _But why????_
> 
> **Yura:** _Are you fucking serious?????_
> 
> **Yura:** _You’re supposed to get here earlier for the evaluations._
> 
> **Viktor:** _Oh…_

 

Viktor had completely forgotten about the evaluations. Everyone was in Japan for the sake of a slight vacation— _via Mila and Viktor’s constant pestering—_ for fun’s sake. And Yakov left the condition of having a stricter and harder regime in exchange. The evaluation was for the sake of keeping their performance in top shape, so it was a given that they were supposed to skate today for Yakov to evaluate.

With that, Viktor didn’t get to savor his own brewed coffee as he chugged it down in one go—He’s thankful that the water wasn’t _that_ hot so his mouth didn’t get burned.

“Makkachin. I’m so sorry but our walk will have to post pone.”

Makkachin whined as though understanding his master’s words but still licked Viktor as though saying that it was okay.

 The Russian smiled. He rushed to get his things done. _This was his fastest record in the shower, 15 minutes._ He fumbled a bit while trying to get his shirt down, and getting his long hair dry. He made a mental note regarding his hair. He dashed out of the unit, shortly coming back to get his skates… then shortly returning once more for his unit’s keys so he can lock them.

Once more, he unlocked the door and shouted, “Makkachin, BYE-BYEEE!!” then after that, he was sure to leave and go to the skating rink for good.

 

> **Viktor:** _Yuri! Tell Yakov, I’m almost there!”_

 

He was nearly out of breath but still thankful for the part that he was an athlete because he was almost there. He looked back at his phone the moment he felt a vibration.

 

> **Yura:** _No shit. Good luck because he wants to talk to you about something._

 

When Yakov insisted a one-on-one ‘ _talk’,_ it only means two things.

It’s either a lecture, or a scolding session.

Viktor became hesitant in appearing at the ice rink. Yakov can be pretty scary when it came to one-on-one talk sessions. He unconsciously slow down his pace then settled for walking.

 

> **Viktor:** _Do you have any idea why he wants to talk to me..?_
> 
> **Yura:** _Something between your actions before and after that time in the airport…_
> 
> **Viktor:** _Ok. Thanks for letting me know._

 

Now finally back to a normal thought, he continued dashing to the ice rink.

…

“You’re late.”

“I know.”

“You get ten more laps around the rink.”

“Yes. I’m so sorry.”

“Vitya.”

“?”

“My office. Now.”

Viktor silently followed Yakov to his office—which most of his rink mates thinks was deviation from the norm. Viktor was strangely silent and obedient today.

…

The office atmosphere was downright suffocating. Yakov’s piercing gaze was already hard to take in but the fact that this was going to be a serious talk session made things extra harder to breathe.

“Uhh…” Viktor tried.

“Vitya.”

Viktor tensed up, “Uhh yes..?”

“What did you feel?” He asked.

Of course he’d ask. Yakov is still an overprotective wart even though he looks so much like a criminal (Viktor’s words). He’s still an old man who treats his skaters like his own children. Of course, Yakov would be concerned. He was hesitant but he knows Yakov can be trusted.

“For some reason, I feel betrayed… but I also feel happy for the most part… and sad for my soul mate…” He slowly said, eyes not meeting Yakov’s. He laced his hands together and twiddled with his thumbs, “I also feel scared and at the same time I also feel so lonely…” He scratched his head, “I don’t know…”

He wasn’t exactly sure but there were just too many emotions to begin with. He ducked his head, unsure of how things will go or how Yakov would react. All he wanted was a chance to meet his soul mate. But it vanished. The feeling was heavier compared to the pressure in the international skating competitions. He can feel himself sinking in his own sea of thoughts. Viktor fully agrees that he’s a weakling when it came to knowing his significant other half—and there’s no helping about it because everyone knew and it’s true.

“I only know that _boring_ is like black and white… I got scared because I thought I was color blind… A little disappointed when it was the first colors I had to see with my encounter… I wonder what the other side saw.”

Yakov nodded in acknowledgment, “It’s okay to think like that, Vitya.” He leaned in closer, making Viktor lean closer as well, “People are complicated creatures. No one is perfect.” He gave his charge an affectionate pat on the head, “Only time will tell.”

A part of Viktor wants to kill himself for being loose with his tear ducts. He just smiled and nodded as well, “Thanks.”

“It reminds me of my days with my ex-wife.” Yakov’s eyes softened with fondness. It was as though he was picturing his wife during their first days of knowing that they were soul mates. It was all so bright, and vibrant. He blames himself for choosing his career over her. He leans back pressing his back against his leather seat, “The first time I encountered her was sparks of yellow…” He softly smiled, closing his eyes as he remembered the very thought.

Viktor liked seeing Yakov happy. This was the first time he had seen the grouchy coach look so at peace, “What’s yellow?” He inquired.

“Colors give different meanings for different emotions. Sometimes they hold contrasting ones but for this, I’ll tell you what it felt like. It was like a ball of light energy, fluttering around as though calling on you to move as well. _That_ kind of yellow.”

It was a first for Viktor to hear something so fond come out of Yakov’s mouth. He starts to wonder when he would achieve that kind of thing.

Viktor couldn’t understand but soon enough he’ll know.

A though crosses his mind, “Say… what happens when you don’t meet your soul mate..?”

Yakov looks at Viktor in the eyes, “Everything remains black and white… And that would be such a lonely world.”

…

…

Three years later and still no signs of his soul mate. Viktor was growing anxious by the day. The moment he stepped in the hall for the Sochi Grand Prix Final, he was greeted with tons of squeals and unforgiving camera flashes. He smiled out of courtesy but inside, he was getting creative with his thoughts— _a little too creative,_ he might add… He just wanted time for himself but his whole actual presence doesn’t seem to allow it. So he just walked and smiled at the camera.

A single step and he felt like he was being strangled by something.

He still retained his calm façade but deep inside, he was getting choked by an unknown force and at the same time he was nauseous.

He knows this sensation but he’s not supposed to feel this because he’s already used to the pressure of the GPF.

Another step.

The feeling grew heavier. And things have never looked so bad.

And apparently, midnight blue and nauseous green don’t look good together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be since I still need to study... That and I'm working on the next chapter for my other fic.... Also... I'm making yet another one--I need to stop. This fandom will be the death of me XDDPlease drop your comments and kudos XDD they make me happy XD


	5. Vivid Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's when you cry for the same event but for a different reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep :3 I should really be doing these fics because I have research lol XD hahaha well here's chapter 5 I hope you guys like this (I didn't do any skating routines here because I don't know what to write XD)
> 
> My internet seems to be against me and I can't properly edit this so I'll fix it once I get back tonit XD

 

 _It was all in his head_ , Yuuri chanted. There was just no way that his soul mate was a fellow skater or skater enthusiast. A part of him just wanted this awful coincidence to disappear for it was making him more distracted and frustrated than he already was. He stood up from his poor position and decided to lean against the wall. He took deep breathes so he can get his system straight.

 

The colors keep shifting from a fluttery light pastel color down to a weird funky color. Anyways, that was Yuuri yet to know the name of colors. He stared at his shaky hands and let out a just as shaky breath.

 

“I can do this.” He whispered to himself. 

 

He tried to walk—

 

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri. We tried but Vicchan couldn’t make it.”

 

His breath hitched, eyes getting blurry by the second. He shook his head then slapped his cheeks as though making the thoughts go away even if it was just for a few moments. 

 

Ciao-ciao managed to find him in time for the competition. He wanted to ask if Yuuri were alright but decided against since he knew how Yuuri was trying his best to keep himself together. It was his first time in the Grand Prix Final. Of course he’d get this tensed. He enveloped the young Japanese skater and lightly squeezed his arm for reassurance, "All you have to do is enjoy and have fun, Yuuri.” He said, leaving a hefty smile right after.

 

Yuuri was well aware that Celestino usually has a hard time dealing with him especially with his crippling anxiety attacks. He was knew that his coach was being careful with his words down to the last letter. So when he said ‘Enjoy and have fun’ he meant it. And he whole heartedly knows that Celestino also wants to see him shine.

 

While it all seems nice to hear words of encouragement from Ciao-ciao, Yuuri’s minds seemed to make a barrier around him and his environment let it be physical or mental aspects. That was why Yuuri’s mind just shouted ‘Bull shit’ when he heard Ciao-ciao say them. It wasn’t Yuuri’s intention but that was how his mind just read it.

 

‘I am already in a state of panic. What makes you think I can have fun and enjoy?’ He mentally shouted. Harsh yes, but that was how he genuinely felt about Celestino’s words. His mind started to whirl around and make nauseous circles. This may or may not affect him with his performance.

 

Lol. What do you mean it may NOT?

 

Yuuri suddenly felt like he jumped from the seventieth floor from the hotel as they got nearer and nearer the skating rink. His eyes couldn’t believe the sheer amount of spectators. He’s already used to the screams and shouts of skating enthusiasts but if there was something he doesn’t want to see, then it’d be seeing numbers of people; simply because he can somehow feel the wrath brought by the ocean waves.

 

The announcer calls on all the skaters to warm-up in the rink.

 

Bad luck on his side because draw lots made him skate first. He removed his jacket to reveal a skin-tight costume. In another set of eyes, Yuuri looked like a mermaid with his striking azure costume. It hugged Yuuri’s body; more or less call the attention of many. He can feel the eyes of his fellow competitors—

 

Pink

 

He resisted the urge to stop and look around. No. This is not the time to be distracted with the new colors. He shook his head and started doing laps around the rink. He looked down and clenched his fist as he did so. His competitors were all far too intimidating for him to look up.

 

The cheers roar louder when Viktor stopped on purpose to smile for an official photographer.

 

Suddenly a part of Yuuri wants to have that picture—

 

Blue. Such a lonely Blue.

 

This time Yuuri slowed down and stopped where Celestino was. He covered his face and took deep breathes. His mind was somewhere else as the color reminded him of loneliness—the same loneliness he had always felt during his childhood days in the ice rink. He failed to hear Celestino who was worrying over Yuuri’s current state. He grabbed his drink with his free hand and downed it all in one go.

 

Worst Life decision ever.

 

He suddenly remembers why he wasn’t feeling so good.

 

All the food he was stress-eating finally met the end-point and that heck ton of water he had just downed was more than enough to remind him of that. He put up a face to keep Celestino from further worrying. He meet’s Celestino’s gaze. 

 

With a weak smile, “I’m okay…” 

 

His coach just sighed and raised a skeptical brow before quirking them to a happy one, “Okay!” He said, although obviously a little too forced, “Give’em your best shot!”

 

The announcer then said that all skaters vacate the area for the official start.

 

It was just for quite a brief moment but when he and Viktor went past each other—

 

Sparks fly. The ice rink is icy blue.

 

He still chose to ignore.

 

The crowd goes silent.

 

The skater arrives at the center.

 

And the music starts.

 

Yuuri panics as he got a late start.

 

…

 

When Viktor entered the age where love was probably benign, he was thoroughly convinced that he’ll never meet his soulmate again. That’s why when he arrived for the Sochi Grand Prix final, he was both happy and conflicted for his discovery.

 

Happy because his soul mate is either a skater enthusiast or better a fellow skater. Conflicted because this person’s feelings must be so negative to be like this He couldn’t keep his face straight for his fans and he could keep his emotions in check as he felt getting dragged down by the negativity as well.

 

“Vitya.”

 

Viktor managed to snap out of it and moves towards Yakov. He wanted to ask permission again whether he could search for his soulmate again like that time in the airport but his senses claim that this competition would go first before anything else. That and deep within Viktor, he knew that Yakov wouldn’t be pleased if he chose to neglect his career first.

 

He muttered a word of gratitude for pulling him away from his fans.

 

Behind him was the Russian Fairy better off known as Yuri Plisetsky. He was a rebellious kitten with no reserve to people except for a given few. He just scowled at Viktor and clicked his tongue before finding any good seat somewhere in the area.

 

Yuri can be so hard sometimes but Viktor knew that seen enough that kid would mellow out. When the announcer called out to the skaters, Viktor knew it was time to do his usual routines on the ice during warm-ups. He walked in, gliding along the ice, occasionally talking to Christophe, the Swiss Man, and the others.

 

Focus, focus, focus. He kept repeating to himself. 

 

His eyes managed to catch a certain Japanese in his costume.

 

Even if it was in monochrome, he could tell that this man was erotic. His curves are just wow—

 

Mellow blue. It was as though the feeling tells him shyness.

 

Focus, focus, focus.

 

He started making laps around the ice. He closed his eyes to cherish the new polished feeling of the smooth surface of the ice. The place was roaring with cheers for their respective people. Viktor was obviously one of them. So when he opened his eyes to see that a camera was directed towards him, he chose to smile a please the people.

 

Such a fake person.

 

He gave a business smile—something his fans doesn’t realize and posed for the camera—

 

Green. Nauseous green.

 

For some reason he also got the jitter bugs just from it. He turned around and made more furious laps around the ice.

 

Focus, focus, focus.

 

He’s convinced that it may be a skater fan who’s cheering on for someone in here and got nervous for the guy. By the time the announcer called on to the skaters, he also went back to the land, leaving the first competitor on the ice. He sighed to himself and gave himself a light scolding for getting the jittery. All skaters went ahead and got out first. His eyes still not leaving the exit, the scenery suddenly shifted to a vivid light and saw flashes of different colors. It was short lived as things went back to monochrome.

 

The crowd roared once more as the announcer mentioned a first-timer in the Grand Prix Finals. His name went past Viktor’s ear and out on the other. 

 

Who the hell made the colors in Viktor’s eyes? He wondered.

 

He put back his guards on and joined Yakov at that vacant area. He sat down with his coach and started to discuss things in Russian.

 

“Pressure must be on the guy.” His coach started.

 

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, Viktor just hummed in response. This Japanese skater was beautiful. His step sequences were entrancing—enough to make Viktor in awe. His jumps are crappy though.

 

The crowd was mixed with cheers and chorused ‘Awws’ at this skater’s performance. He’s definitely bombing it. 

 

Viktor couldn’t actually care less at the skater’s performance right after. His mind was too focused on something else. Who was this person who keeps shifting colors? Blue, red, green—BLUE again—Alarming red. It was like he’s feeling a time bomb from the constant shifts. Unconsciously, he started to tap his knees and rock his body. All of these colors are getting to him.

 

Focus, focus, focus.

 

He bowed his head, laced his fingers together, and hoped that everything would be okay. The concern for this unknown person grew stronger and stronger by the moment. He must know who this person is. Whoever was his soul mate, he vowed to protect this person. It may sound too chivalrous but from the rollercoaster of emotions surging from the other one, this was just the right thing for Viktor to do.

 

When the announcer shouted that the Japanese skater was done with his routine, Viktor’s eyes went dull as he felt like he was dragged down to the deepest part of the ocean. He curled in, his forehead meeting with his clenched fist. He wanted to cry.

 

But why?

 

There was a lingering feeling of disappointment in his system and he couldn’t get it out. He didn’t dare to look up to meet Yakov’s concerned gaze but when they announced the score he started tearing up as well.

 

Who was this person with strong emotions?

 

He straightened his back, palms covering his eyes, “Oh my. I suddenly had a thought that Makkachin died. This is bad.” He easily lied. He sniffed and took deep breathes to maintain his self.

 

By the time the crowd hushed, so did the colors.

 

Although the feelings remained.

 

…

 

When the competition ended, Yuuri had a compulsive thought of ending his career as well. The news about the completion was fast uploaded in the net. Perhaps the articles were playing on him but his thoughts of retiring were there. He never said anything to the media but it may or may not be obvious that they implied that he was retiring.

 

Yuuri mentally slapped himself.

 

I’m seriously considering the idea but no that’s not supposed to be written there.

 

Celestino was trying to say something to him but his inner sass begged to differ and read the article to him. He was feeling numb from everything and nothing would be better than to let some nice tears wash out the feeling. He excused himself and locked himself in a cubicle.

 

The call was short-lived and so did his temporary comfort.

 

His mother’s voice was so tender and he couldn’t bring himself to lift his spirits when he heard that they watched the live stream. He’s a living disappointment, he mentally added. He was grateful that it was a call or else they’d find out that he was devastated for his results. His voice was already trembling. He noted that it was Mama so he’s fine with saying it in such a tone.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t make it.”

 

He could feel that his mother caught on to the disappointment in his voice as he hung up. He held the most bitter smile as he stared at thin air. His vision started to blur until a drop—or two fell on his phone. It seemed that the whole universe was against him. It was like every negative thing that could possibly happen got thrown at him at the most crucial time.

 

No one stopped him from binge eating. He got pressured by being a first-timer in the competition. His family dog died. He bombed the completion. He embarrassed himself in international TV. Worst of all, he ignored the fact that his soul mate was just nearby and didn’t even chose to find the person.

 

What could possibly add to this day?

 

His thoughts were proven wrong when someone interrupted his letting episode with a bang. The door to the cubicle barely held on when someone had kicked it. Immediately, he wiped his tears and pocketed his phone.

 

Fierce and angry were the first things that registered in Yuuri’s mind when he saw a rising star. He tensed upon meeting a person with a high status despite being one himself. Yuri Plisetsky. The Russian Punk. 

 

‘What is he doing here?!’ He mentally shouted. He couldn’t understand why this guy was even angry at him in the first place, let alone meet him like this. Yuuri could only tense up and stare incredulously at the younger skater.

 

“We don’t need two Yuri’s” He started.

 

Yuuri’s mind instantly registered that this Plisetsky person was going to have his senior debut in the next GPF.

 

“Just retire already!”

 

Ouch. 

 

“STUUUPIIIIID!”

 

And then he left.

 

On second thought. Things really can get worse.

 

Yuuri washed his face with running water in hopes of getting his face to look like he didn’t cry. He turned off the tap and stared at his reflection. He traced his eyebags then pulled it slightly down. He can get from the tone that he looks pale. Stressed. Sighing, he went out of the comfort room and meet Celestino.

 

How conflicting.

 

 Celestino was talking over the phone then waved at Yuuri. He covered the phone’s mic and leaned at Yuuri to whisper, “Looks like Phichit wants to know how you’re doing.” He gave a knowing smile as he waited for Yuuri’s response.

 

He let out a weak smile as he showed a palm saying he does want to talk.

 

“Hello—”

 

“YUURIIIIII!!!” 

 

Said person pull away from Phichit’s sudden voice. He smiled a bit before putting the phone back to his ear, “Phichit!”

 

“Are you okay???? Like—In a scale of 1-10, how do you feel?” 

 

Phichit’s concerned. Definitely concerned. Yuuri had to notice. He weakly laughed and tried to lie his way out if not for the Thai skater adding, “Please be honest.”

 

He couldn’t possibly get away from Phichit and his sharpness for these things, “Thanks… although I’m not quite sure how to answer to that.” He ran a hand over to his nape and glanced over to the side with an unsure look, “Uuhh… three?”

 

“Ooooh.” Yuuri can hear that Phichit was in his bed when he heard some creaking noises, indicating some shift in movements, “Well. Once you come back here, let’s go for FOOD TRIP!”

 

For some reason Yuuri can see Phichit beam at the mention of it. It lifted Yuuri even if it was just for a bit. He giggled, “Sure thing. I’d love that.”

 

“While you’re at it, send me pics?”

 

Yuuri sighed in a good way, “Okay.”

 

“YES! Hah! Thanks Yuuri!”

 

After that Yuuri hung up and gave the phone back to his coach. Phichit is one hell of a ball of positivity. He felt a bit better for once. Celestino nodded at him then escorted him back to the waiting room to get his things.

 

…

 

Celestino waited for Yuuri to pack up his things so they can go back to the hotel. God knows how bad Yuuri must’ve felt for his first time in such a big event. Sure he competed at other events but the pressure here is real—let alone in the same stage as his idol, Viktor Nikiforov. He can’t imagine how Yuuri dealt with such pressure. He could only pray that things would go well.

 

When Yuuri came out, Celestino gave him a fatherly smile, “You must be tired. Let’s go back to the hotel.”

 

The Japanese skater replied with a small smile and hummed in agreement.

 

On their way out, Yuuri took the option of looking at the ground. He can feel the shame for himself even if others don’t think so.

 

“Katsuki-kun!” A familiar voice called out.

 

On cue, both of them stopped walking and Yuuri looked up to see the speaker, “Oh. Morooka-san.” He said.

 

“Please don’t give up! It’s too early for you to retire!”

 

The word ‘retire’ ticked him a bit. Thank goodness for his glasses that the light covered his eye’s expression, “That’s not yet decided.” Okay, so maybe there is still a small chance that he’s still going to take skating even after this devastating thing.

 

“What are you going to do after graduation?” The reporter further inquired.

 

“I’m going to have to talk to my coach for that matter.” Then after that he zoned out. He stared at the open space outside and the first thing he saw was a poodle that greatly resembled his own. He suddenly missed his own dog.

 

“Yuri!”

 

Blue again.

 

Yuuri turned around in response to the familiar voice. There he saw Viktor Nikiforov along with Yuri Plisetsky moving along to meet their coach. It looked like Viktor was lecturing this Plisetsky person in regards to his performance. And when they met with Yakov, the same thing happened.

 

Yuri Plisetsky was getting lectured and he sulked upon getting on.

 

His eyes then trailed to his longing idol, Viktor who had a smile that made Yuuri want to puke. Why is that man looking so down? He wondered.

 

His longing gaze to Viktor was noticed.

 

And there is also another thing that Yuuri noticed.

 

The man has icy cold eyes. The color was yet for him to know but he can tell that it was icy cold—like the rink he had been skating on.

 

Viktor put up his business smile, “Commemorative photo? Sure thing!”

 

His soul sank deeper upon what he had heard. He abruptly turned his heels and started dragging away. I don’t need that. He scornfully said. He ignored Morooka’s voice. It’s not a waste to take a picture but it is a waste to be in one with his idol considering that Viktor didn’t even seem to acknowledge him as a fellow skater.

 

By the time he stepped out of the events place, the color also disappeared.

 

Devastating.

 

…

 

Viktor could only stare at the Japanese’s retreating back. He was speculating at the guy’s actions. No one had turned down an offer—let alone a picture. The dull feeling he was constantly feeling that time was replaced with sadness and disappointment.

 

Boy, his soul mate was so emotional.

 

He can’t understand but the blue color in his field of vision was accompanied by the vivid brown eyes of the Japanese man from not too long ago. He wonders but decided not to go too deep into speculation. 

 

As the door to the events place closed, so did the colors.

 

He starts to wonder.

 

…

 

The next day, Yuuri was adamant on not going anywhere. He just wanted to stay in bed and let the heat of the sheets comfort him. He wasn’t the type to move on that quick hence he had to stay like that. He would just stay there and wait for nothing but the notifications on his social media. Even the promised pics for Phichit never happened. He knew that Phichit knows that he may or may not send anything because of the recent events. He scrolled down his newsfeed to see tons of articles regarding him and GPF, the competitors, pictures of the event and some shots taken by fans who watched.

 

Sleep.

 

His body demanded sleep despite being in bed all day.

 

Food sounds nice but laziness won over. He tucked himself, covering his head in the process and tried to sleep his problems away.

 

Open.

 

It was 6:00 p.m.

 

Celestino knocked at Yuuri’s door and opened it was a silent creak, “Yuuri, you there?”

 

“Mm.”

 

A sigh.

 

The man opened the lights, making Yuuri hiss at the sudden intensity, “I’m not going to the banquet.” He immediately said.

 

“Come on, Yuuri. It’s part of the etiquette.” He said, pulling the sheets away from Yuuri who curled in to a fetal position. He put his hands on his hips, “Listen now young man, this is something you are not allowed to miss as a skating competitor. It would be rude to those who wanted to see you.”

 

Of course he had to bring that up. Yuuri groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes while yawning. He wanted to say something totally not nice but his half-asleep mind decided not to. He murmured a ‘Fine…” as he went inside the bathroom to do his rituals.

 

…

 

Bored.

 

That was Viktor’s thought in the banquet. He idly stood at somewhere by the foods and watched people mingle with one another.

 

Same old same old.

 

Blue again. But this time a blue that somehow shouts ‘NO’ at something. This confirmed that his soul mate was a skating competitor. Who could it be? 

 

A spark of light was seen in Viktor’s eyes. He went to Yakov’s side to tell something important but then his eyes suddenly caught on to a familiar figure. It was the Japanese man who turned down his offer. He felt stabbed because he offered a commemorative photo over to a competitor! Gasp. The shame. He can tell that the Japanese man was out of sorts as he blindly followed Celestino wherever he went. Viktor wanted to apologize so badly.

 

He tried to get close to the Japanese man but fate made things harder as male and female skaters alike started to crowd him. He had to put up a business smile and entertained the people around him. His eyes constantly searched for that man. By the time he did, he made sure to keep his eyes on him.

 

Much to his surprise, he saw that Yuuri had already down three glass of champagne the first time. Okay NOW he had to hurry before the other one gets wasted. He gently pushed the other skaters aside so he can get to the Japanese man.

 

“Viktor!”

 

For the first time in his life, he wanted to curse the world for being against him. He forced a smile, “Chris!” He greeted back.

 

The Swiss man slung an arm over to Viktor’s shoulder and used it to put his weight, “I won’t lose next time.” He said followed by a smirk.

 

Viktor only raised a brow, “Confident are we?” He crossed his arms then shot another glance to the Japanese man. His eyes widened in surprise.

 

There are 8 glasses on the table and he’s still not done.

 

“Chris, mind if I ask but what’s that man’s name?” He innocently asked.

 

Chris shot a look over to Viktor, “He’s a competitor and you don’t know him???” He asked, his tone rising up incredulously. He parted with Viktor and pointed at the man still continuing to drink down the champagne, “That’s Yuuri Katsuki! You know, the first-timer in the GPF!” He said in as a matter-of-fact tone. Chris looked offended for Yuuri’s sake.

 

Viktor held up his hands in defence, “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean for that! I just forgot..!” He shot another glance.

 

Oh my goodness he down 13 of them already.

 

“He seems to be conflicted though.” Chris commented as he saw Yuuri downing the 14th glass. He sighed, “I wouldn’t blame him.” He said, tone filled with empathy.

 

They watched Yuuri drink up the 15th glass. And as if on cue, Yuri Plisetsky was around Yuuri’s radius.

 

The Russian punk flinched when he saw Yuuri do a sharp rotation.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, not actually concerned but with a more sarcastic tone. He couldn’t care less for Yuuri’s well-being but that flushed face with his half-lid eyes weren’t good signs.

 

“You.” Yuuri said. He leaned forward and pointed at Yuri, purposely poking his shoulder as he did so, “You were so rude, you know that?”

 

“Oh.” Chris and Viktor just watched from the sidelines.

 

Yuuri grabbed the champagne bottle and drank from there. After one big gulp, he continued his words, “I never did anything that could’ve hurt you and YOU! Had to shout at my face—!” His speech was slurred but it was more than enough to be understood. He wobbled towards Yuri who took a few steps back to avoid the drunkard. When he did catch up, he slung an arm over to Yuri’s shoulder to prevent him from running away, “Listen! If I win, you apologize!” He said.

 

“Hah?”

 

Yuuri stripped his clothes and loosened his tie, “I CHALLENGE YOU~! TO A DANCE OFF!” He then pointed at the sound operator, “YOU!”

 

The guy ‘eeped’ 

 

“Play any lively music!” He demanded.

 

“Wait I never agreed to this—”

 

“YOU WILL DANCE!” He pulled in Yuri to the middle and they started to dance.

 

Yuuri Katsuki was truly talented as he started showing his moves. They watched him, strut his stuff all while the other Yuri was struggling to keep up. People started to gather around them. Chris and Viktor took the liberty of picturing the two while dancing.

 

Viktor on his part smiled so happily as he took shots of the two Yuri’s. 

 

He froze when Yuuri stopped to look at his camera. Viktor doesn’t know what came over him but he kept taking pictures of Yuuri while he walked towards him. Yuuri gently put down Viktor’s phone using his finger. He smiled at the Russian man.

 

God, he looked so heavenly.

 

“Care for a dance?”

 

Viktor lit, mouth heart-shaped and all wide took the invitation.

 

But then Yuuri’s attention got grabbed by the pole. He made a cheeky grin and took off his pants and shoes and went past Viktor who was crest-fallen at the turn of events. Chris whistled as he saw Yuuri get on the pole and started looking sexy. He elbowed Viktor, “I’m joining in.” With that, he took off ALL his clothes except the underpants.

 

Viktor stared at Chris who strutted in and joined Yuuri on the pole. Have you no shame?! He mentally shouted but he wasn’t one to say because he’s also intending to join in on the fun. 

 

They continued taking pictures of those men having fun with everything. Someone even recorded the whole thing that Yuuri and Chris had done on the pole. 

 

Viktor didn’t know what came in to him but he can feel his cheeks heating up at the sight of Yuuri and the pole. Damn he had such nice thighs rawr. He swallowed a lump and didn’t dare to move from his spot. He was mesmerized by Yuuri’s beauty.

 

Chris saw the look on Viktor and chose to end the pole-dancing session with Yuuri. A cheeky smile was seen on Chris’ lips as he whispered something to Yuuri who in turn agreed to whatever he said. He took his shirt and wore it again. He buttoned them properly and slung his arms over to Viktor.

 

His field was suddenly invaded with colors. 

 

It was beautiful!

 

AMAZING!

 

PRECIOUS!

 

He looked at the drunken man who was dry humping him.

 

He’s the one! Viktor shouted.

 

“Viktor! Our family runs a hotsprings! You should come and visit sometimes~!!!” 

 

Viktor had no idea what Yuuri said as it was in slurred Japanese but for some reason he’s getting the idea that it was an invitation. He wonders if Yuuri is also seeing these colors. NEW VIVID COLORS!

 

“If I win this dance-off, You’ll be my coach, okay?”

 

Damn I should learn Japanese. Viktor cursed, still unable to process Yuuri’s Japanese. But he can tell that maybe, just maybe, Yuuri is also aware of the colors.

 

“Be my coach, VIKTOORRR~!” Yuuri said in English, further engulfing the man in a tighter hug.

 

There was a light in Viktor’s eyes as he heard Yuuri’s proposal.

 

And so the night was filled with more shenanigans and drunken madness.

 

…

 

Viktor had the time of his life. He was for the first time happy for what happened. He found out that Yuuri Katsuki was his soulmate. He knew that very day that Yuuri was a heaven’s sent.  He’s so adorable and best of all has he mentioned that Yuuri was his soulmate? He was giddy happy.

 

Wait ‘til Yakov gets a load of this!

 

He continued to giggle his heart out until he got a text message from Chris, 

 

“I heard Yuuri already went back to Japan.”

 

He sunk. He definitely sunk. 

 

And jumped to the conclusion that he wasn’t wanted.

…

 

 

Yuuri woke up with a hard pang on his head. He was back in his hotel room and the lights were all gone. He groped the air to find the light switch.

 

His eyes widened as he saw the invasion of colors in his sight. He rubbed once—twice and even put on his glasses.

 

Everything was vivid.

 

He gasped at his surroundings. There were so many colors—but who?!

 

“H-Huh..?” He muttered. He tried to recollect his thoughts… Celestino brought him to the banquet, he drank some champagne—

 

His heart beat became faster as he clutched his head, “And then what happened after!?” He asked himself, “I went to the banquet, I drank so champagne—A-Arre?” His breath hitched as his realized that a crucial part of his memory was blurred out. He felt like sinking, “What happened next?!” He asked  himself once more. 

 

His vision blurred as hot tears rolled down his cheeks, “What happened next??!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop and they are back to zero   
> |ω•`)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. I'm also sorry because this is incredibly rushed XD I just wanted to write this before the thought disappears.


End file.
